that one fic where Raimon is a strip club
by Canadino
Summary: The innocent stripper and the goodhearted surf shop owner. Tsunami/Tachimukai, stripper!AU


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Tachimukai wasn't too good at academics, but he had an eye for delicate things and had a knack for capturing them in still-life. So he went to an art school and studied how to perfect everything he liked doing, from painting gentle strokes to waiting patiently and setting up the perfect angle for a perfect photograph to molding shapeless blocks of clay into something breathtaking and beautiful. His focus and attention the fragile and ethereal gave him a somewhat delicate demeanor, soft-spoken in front of strangers and tending to give shy smiles when he was happy than letting out a burst of emotion.

He was also a part-time stripper at Raimon.

"I'm worried about you," Toda said, making it about the seventy-third time he mentioned such concerns to Tachimukai ever since learning about his friend's afterhours occupation. "Isn't it dangerous? You're still in school."

"It's okay," Tachimukai assured him, for the seventy-third time as he dabbed a brush in a glob of red. "I already told you, I'm only a model, so I'm just there for show. No one's allowed to touch me or anything. There's no harm in just taking off my clothes for money. Art school isn't cheap, you know."

"I could get you another job," Toda insisted, frowning, his attention still on Tachimukai instead of his painting, a portrayal of a single yellow flower in a vase. "My dad got me a job at his dry goods place, and I could get you something too."

"It's okay," Tachimukai repeated, giving Toda a wry smile. "Thanks for worrying about me, but it's no big deal. I don't mind at all. It's not so bad. It's not like in the movies at all. Raimon's really careful with its employees so I won't get hurt. The members of Raimon are specially picked so they won't make trouble."

Toda watched Tachimukai paint before frowning at his own piece. "It's a good thing they don't monitor the kinds of jobs we take here," Toda said finally, accepting the fact for the seventy-third time. "It's not really something you can say that you do, is it." He looked at the reference, the flower in the vase, in front of him. "Well…I guess if they're _only_ looking, I shouldn't be _that _worried…"

[=]

What Toda didn't know was that models also performed. While it was true that Tachimukai more often that not stood around to be looked at or delivered orders for the patrons, there were also the few nights the models got a chance to remind the gentleman club's regulars of sweet longing. He had noticed that many of the models, while the position was voluntary, happened to be the innocent, modest types that apparently were turn-ons, if Hiroto was to be believed. "They can look but they can't touch," Hiroto crowed, when explaining to Tachimukai what he was signing on for exactly. "What's more bittersweet than wanting something you can't have?"

Tachimukai did not like to be looked at, so he did not particularly enjoy the nights he had to dance. The model status was best for him, as there was a heavy emphasis on the background nature of the models – as gentlemen clubs were more about the entertainment you could put your hands on, to be honest – but though Hiroto was willing to turn his eyes from many things based on the preference of his employees, models were required to dance at least four times a month.

He had developed a good coping habit to the bright lights and the enlarged self-consciousness by focusing his attention to spots conveniently above eye range from anyone in the audience. These spots flew by as he spun around the pole, and he kept his mind blissfully blank, not even thinking about the click of his heels against the pole and the applause afterwards. These nights tended to go by with no incident and he had been content to keep it that way.

It was a Thursday. The theme for the performance was burlesque, and along with the black set of lingerie and gold heels, he had a belt of gold coins hanging from his waist that jingled with each shake of the hips, and frankly, it was distracting. The metallic sound kept him from reaching his thoughtless, peaceful performance place, so when he swung around the pole once, he accidentally made eye contact with one of the patrons sitting in the second row.

Because he was more of a watcher than an active participant in Raimon's business, Tachimukai considered himself well versed in the customer roster, knowing regulars by face rather than name. He had never seen this man before, and it appeared that it was probably this man's first time in Raimon, if his clothes were any indication. Raimon had a black tie dress code, allowing sport coats and regular slacks with a twitch of the eye. This young man barely looked like the regular clientele, his navy blue sport coat over a plain white pullover shirt and dark denim. Hiroto had probably been called to approve and the redhead manager had probably plastered on a smile and allowed access with a warning. Anyway, the patrons usually were in their upper-twenties and above and often sat appreciatively, sipping bourbon on the rocks. This pink-haired man, on the other hand, was gaping openly, looking hardly older than in his mid-twenties with what looked suspiciously like a virgin Coke at his hand. He was gazing up at Tachimukai with a reverent awe.

Tachimukai spun around, feeling his face flush right up to the roots of his hair and his heart race. Suddenly he felt more exposed than ever and he couldn't bear to turn around. Instinct kept him moving, although his back was to the audience (Hiroto would be on his back later about this stint). The coins around his waist jingled betrayingly, and if the man's eyes were any sign, they were probably still glued to each sway.

It wasn't like him to react like this to any of Raimon's members. The man didn't belong here, with his simple looks and truly innocent reactions; there was no class and poise like the other men, and Tachimukai wondered how such a person could get past the club's highly selective application process. He must be a regular's proxy.

He couldn't strip now. He would die of embarrassment, with eyes still focused on him, drinking in each inch of skin. But he would really get it from Hiroto if he just ran off the stage now, and it wouldn't look good at all. Distractedly, he decided to rid himself of the troublesome belt; the jangling had already thrown him off course anyway. The metal hit the stage with a loud clatter – if no one's eyes had been on him, they certainly were on him now.

His hands trembled as they unclasped the bra, and the other models were already beginning to give him strange looks for hiding behind the pole. He couldn't hide forever. Reaching out with the top of his outfit dangling daintily from his fingers, he dropped it seductively, taking a deep breath. It wasn't like he hadn't encountered an interested client before; this man would be no different.

Swiveling around, Tachimukai turned back to the audience, still keeping the pole in front of him. He had meant to cast his eyes back to the safe zones, but somehow they made their way down to the man in the second row, who was now watching him more intently. Tachimukai felt a warm flush heat his cheeks again. He'd seen lust in the eyes of Raimon's customers before, but there was only genuine interest in the young man's face.

"Did something happen tonight?" Fubuki, one of the twin bartenders, asked as Tachimukai slinked over to the bar in the shadows after the performance. "You seemed a little off." One of the bar's usuals, a crew-cut businessman, gave Tachimukai a disinterested look.

"There was…" Tachimukai faltered, glancing shyly out at the Main Hall. The gold performers had already begun to disperse, making casual chatter with the patrons at the tables. He found the pink-haired man sitting by himself, looking around the Main Hall with the interest of someone who had never set foot in the place before. "There was…someone in the audience…"

"Oh?" Fubuki said, sounding as if he knew something Tachimukai didn't. The model quickly looked away, but Fubuki had already zeroed in on Tachimukai's point of interest. "Well?"

A crippling sense of self-awareness approached. "I…" He felt an urge to regain the man's attention before the other performers got to him, though he couldn't figure out the reason. "I was thinking of approaching him…but…"

"Here," Fubuki said, interrupting Tachimukai's conflicted thoughts as he slid a Sex on the Beach across the bar to him. The model fumbled and almost spilled it. "Take this to him, compliments of the house. Relax! He probably had eyes for you anyway." Fubuki grinned as Tachimukai blushed.

The man was distractedly stirring around the ice in his empty glass when Tachimukai came up to the table, looking up startled as the boy cleared his throat softly. "Oh," he said, blinking and setting down the class, swallowing and looking nervous before recognition glittered in his eyes. "Oh! You're the dancer!"

"Compliments of the house," Tachimukai blurted, shoving the Sex on the Beach at the man, who accepted it slowly. Every instinct told him to run, but he found himself rooted to the spot as the man looked him over. "Is it your first time here?" he asked before he could talk himself out of making conversation.

"Yeah," the man said, relaxing and smiling easily. "Could you tell?" Tachimukai was still standing before him, shuffling nervously and pulling at thin dress that hung down at mid thigh. "Do you want to sit and talk or something? Or are you going to do something?" The man suddenly looked nervous again. "I mean…oh god, I'm totally new to this scene."

"It's okay," Tachimukai said, smiling despite himself. This kind of flustered reaction was cute. He slid into the seat across from the man, feeling a little flattered that the man's eyes did not stray from his face. "I'm a model, so I can't do anything, really…"

"Right," the man said, taking a sip of the Sex on the Beach. "Yeah, that show was put on 'models', or so the guy said. What does that mean? I don't know anything." He laughed awkwardly. "To be honest, my uncle's the one with the membership, but he thought it would be funny to transfer the membership under my name when he got married…weird right? He signed up for a two year membership then popped the question to his girlfriend a few months in…I can't ever tell what that guy's thinking, no wonder he's my dad's brother…oh sorry, I'm yapping. Shit! I didn't even introduce myself. My name's Tsunami, Tsunami Jousuke." He extended a hand, before looking unsure. "Or do you guys not do this kind of stuff around here?"

Tachimukai laughed, reaching over and taking the hand, feeling a strong grip holding him and suddenly did not want to let go. "We cater to the clientele," he said, surprised at how calm he was sounding despite his racing heart. Toda always called him a naive guy and Tsunami's simple charms were working perfectly. "I'm Tachimukai." The thought that he should have given his stage name briefly passed through his mind. "Models are the performers who can't be touched."

"Oh," Tsunami said, pulling his hand back. "I shouldn't have done that then. You should have told me! Oh man, I really don't belong here…"

"No!" Tachimukai found it imperative to convince Tsunami it was okay to touch as he wished. Consequences could be considered later; he wanted to hold his hand again. "Models can initiate contact, of course…it's all alright…we're just not getting paid to…do things…" Tsunami flushed with Tachimukai at the suggestion and they sat in an innocent silence for a moment.

"You seem a little young to be working here," Tsunami said gingerly, breaking the pause with trepidation.

"I'm old enough!" Tachimukai insisted, before backtracking after he sounded too defensive. "Actually, I'm an art student. It's…it's not bad, really…sometimes I pretend I'm just posing for a sketch session and…" He looked at Tsunami guiltily. "Do you think it's bad?" he asked, hoping desperately for a negative response.

"No, no!" Tsunami waved his hands around animatedly. He seemed to be an excitable kind of guy. "I never meant it like that. I was just surprised, you look so innocent…ah, not that there's anything wrong with that you know, I just…" He sighed deeply. "You know, Tachimukai, I just run a surf shop down over at the beach as a day job. I don't really know anything else besides surfing. I didn't even know what a gentleman's club was until my uncle told me. I'm really dumb, okay? You can admit it."

"No," Tachimukai said bashfully, giving Tsunami a small smile, looking up through his eyelashes. "It's perfectly okay…to be honest, I don't think I'm really good in this place either…I don't really approach anyone in Raimon, so this is really unusual for me." Tsunami was looking at him with renewed interest. "I guess you could say I'm really dumb too, for agreeing to do something like this."

"You're not dumb," Tsunami said breathlessly, before coughing. "Ah, well…" He nodded, thinking. "Alright. Then. You should come over and talk to me next time. I'm a bit of a conservative kind of guy when it comes to things like this, really. I thought you were coming over to get all over me and I got nervous…" He cleared his throat again. "So…if I can't touch you…and you don't want to talk to anyone else…we can…we can meet, right?" For a confident guy, he gave Tachimukai an anxious look. "Would that be okay?"

"Yes!" His enthusiasm startled him and he retreated quickly. They exchanged cautious smiles with each other, and Tachimukai did not dare hope that Tsunami was as looking forward to their meetings as he was.

[=]

Tsunami looked absolutely stunning in a suit, which he began to wear to Raimon after Tachimukai whispered he might want to wear something more suitable across the tiny cocktail table after the surfer complained somewhat loudly that the bouncer and manager were always giving him judging looks. While the first time was terrifying with a big, bright red bowtie with yellow polka dots, Tsunami was a fast learner and came around neatly groomed with a hint of a musky cologne whenever he turned his head. Tachimukai found himself unconsciously leaning across the table whenever they talked.

"Have you ever been to the beach for anything art related?"

"I haven't really gone out there much, really…should I?"

"Oh yeah! The waves are amazing out there! I always go out for a wave in the morning, it always wakes me up…the beach is actually the best really early in the morning, there's no one there and it's really quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah?"

"I live right above the surf shop and whenever I wake up the view is fantastic…you have to see it sometime."

"Wake up and see the beach? I don't live near it though…"

"That's alright, I could take you! You could stay over one night and we could go out into the waves the next morning, it'll be amazing."

"Huh…"

"Oh is this the surfer dreamboat?"

Touko, a gold performer who found it important to keep good diplomatic relations with every single performer in Raimon, materialized at their table. Tachimukai realized he had been leaning closer and closer without realizing, and that he and Tsunami's heads were coming together as if deep in discussion, their eyes dark and focused. He leaned back when Touko appeared and felt a twinge of disappointment that the look of disappointment he wanted to settle on Tsunami's face did not also appear.

"Yeah, I'm a surfer!" Tsunami said cheerfully, not having heard Touko's suggestive comment (and it wasn't like that, Tachimukai _told_ her there was nothing between them!). "Do you too? Are you interested?"

"Me? Naw. I'm a scuba fan, really. I'm Tou-_chan_, by the way! I'm part of the comedy routine. Have you seen a show?"

Tachimukai bit his lip watching Tsunami and Touko settle into easy conversation. It wasn't that he was jealous, because Touko had a strict policy to keep business separate from private matters, but still, Tsunami was his conversation partner. A reasonable part of him reminded him that as a model, he ought to divvy his time up between all the members of Raimon, and it was true he had been sitting with Tsunami for the majority of most of his hours at Raimon. He was a model, but models still had their duties to perform during hours.

"Hey, this is an interesting conversation, let me sit too, okay?" Touko said suddenly hip checking Tachimukai, nearly knocking him off the stool. He eased to give her room, but she practically tackled him off the seat. He wasn't confrontational, so he would never have told her to go away, but he knew his face was giving him away because she glanced at him and said offhandedly, "You can always sit on Tsunami's lap, you know."

The outfits were red today, so he was certain the bright flush on his face was showing painfully. "That…but…I can't…"

"That's alright," Tsunami chuckled, showing a grin of pearly whites. "You can sit on my lap, Tachimukai. Get on. If that's okay." He leaned back and patted his lap welcomingly. Touko gave Tachimukai a look akin to desperation. He'd never really gotten very personal to anyone in Raimon before, and just climbing on the stool with Tsunami was making him tremble. He'd seen many performers cling to their regulars or sit seductively on top of them, but he balanced precociously on Tsunami's lap, his hands anxious fists on his knees.

"Relax, you're making me nervous," Tsunami murmured, wrapping an arm around Tachimukai's waist to keep him from falling off. Tachimukai reached out automatically to grab at Tsunami's shirt, the movement shifting his stiff body and filling it with edgy heat. They must look utterly ridiculous, Tachimukai thought despairingly, wishing Touko would leave so she wouldn't have see such an embarrassing scene. She only blinked at them amusedly.

"You guys are adorable," she said in the changing room after closing time, grinning encouragingly at Tachimukai. "I heard that little wallflower you had finally closed in on someone and he's very impressive. Kind of a righteous simpleton, but he's a nice guy." She leered at him and leaned in. "How far have you guys gone?"

"I can't do anything!" Tachimukai cried, fumbling and dropping his clothes.

"What?" She drew back, making a disappointed face. "You guys haven't hidden in corners and groped at each other? Seriously? Are you guys doing the honest little exchanging-diaries-courtship or something? This is Raimon! Just sneak away and I could make Hiroto look in the other direction."

"It's not like that," Tachimukai protested, looking down to keep Touko from seeing the flush on his face. Hearing people mention Tsunami made his stomach flip. "He doesn't want anything like that…"

"Yuuki, I know you're a good kid, but this is Raimon we're talking about. This isn't a good old-fashioned country club. If he wanted discussion, he'd go somewhere else." She quickly retracted her statement when Tachimukai looked at her with anguish. "Not like…I'm not saying he's that kind of guy! But I don't think he was just looking at you with pure friendship. I know so. Woman's intuition."

"No," Tachimukai said stubbornly, feeling his stomach flip again when he remembered Tsunami looking at him, leaning in too, saying that he should come over for the night, and the way Tsunami's eyes turned mysteriously dark and the smile he gave was mischievous and drew Tachimukai in closer.

"Have you ever considered meeting him outside of work?" Touko asked, slipping on a silk blouse. "I mean, maybe for drinks or lunch if you're feeling brave…I think it'd be worth pursuing! I personally don't do work relationships, but I think this is a special case."

As luck would have it, of course, as he and Toda were making their way through a crowd in the city to meet a group of the ceramics kids at the art gallery, Tsunami pushed through with a bag of groceries and grabbed his arm, almost making him drop all his sketching material. "I thought it was you!" the surfer said excitedly, looking like a child who answered something difficult correct. "I was wondering if I should call out to you, but I didn't think you'd hear me!"

"Oh," Tachimukai could only say, suddenly dreading what Toda would say to him once they were out of earshot. It was obvious that Tsunami did not attend the art university and Toda was involved enough in his life to know who Tachimukai met up with for school. Tsunami grinned before noticing Toda.

"Who's this?" he asked cheerfully, a shadow of suspicion flitting across his face. Tachimukai swallowed and willed the butterflies away.

"I'm Toda," Toda said politely, reaching out a hand, which Tsunami shook shortly. "I'm a classmate from university. Pleased to meet you." Tsunami had briefly introduced himself and smiled a thousand watts before taking his leave into the crowd, but it was enough to make Toda launch into a barrage of questions once the surfer left. "Who was that?" he asked. "Is he someone from work? Has he been bothering you?"

Surprisingly, Tsunami had also asked questions later on that night. "Who was that guy?" he asked, as Tachimukai looked at him questioningly. "Your friend. Is he just your friend?"

"Yes…we've known each other since we started art school…he's one of my best friends…"

Tsunami had looked a little ruffled afterwards, sulking quietly and looking ruefully around, before mumbling something; after several attempts at coaxing, he turned right at Tachimukai and said clearly, "Please sit on my lap." From then on, the polite distance the cocktail table provided disappeared, with Tsunami's lap becoming his rightful place. Touko could not have looked any more pleased.

[=]

Undoubtedly, when the only thing separating them was clothes, their conversations, which had been coy at best before, became increasingly flirtatious. Tsunami respected Tachimukai's status as a model and did not make a pass, but his intentions could no longer be interpreted as mere conversation, as Tachimukai had fervently convinced himself. "I wish I could wake up with you," Tsunami murmured in Tachimukai's ear as the model ran a hand slowly down his jacket's lapel. "Or just be anywhere with you, really…honest, cross my heart."

Tachimukai's heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

"You probably heard this kind of stuff before, though," Tsunami sighed, running the hand not on Tachimukai's waist through his hair. "And the time and place isn't really right. But I'm not lying. I just…sometimes I think about you and I can't stop, and it frightens me a little because I know this is a club and you're being paid to entertain me and I'm just a naïve country bumpkin, but I really like you and…it just had to be said." He smiled weakly, a little vulnerable, at Tachimukai, who was staring at him. "I think it's probably best that I just stop coming, I'm sorry to have bothered you…"

"No!" It was a little silly, but he reached out and pushed Tsunami's cheeks together to stop him from continuing. "That's not it at all…actually…I don't want you to stop coming." His voice had fallen down to a soft whisper, but he was close enough to Tsunami to be heard over the background music from the speakers overhead. Tsunami looked like a goldfish, puckered up, and he raised an eyebrow, making Tachimukai laugh. The model relented, but kept his hands on Tsunami's face and heard the man's breath hitch. It wasn't unusual anymore that they were close, that their foreheads were touching. Tachimukai saw himself shift, saw his mouth move closer to Tsunami's, and stopped.

"Go on," Tsunami breathed, so soft Tachimukai wondered if he heard it at all. He had completely forgotten there could be anyone watching them; all he could see before him was Tsunami, absorbed right in him, and everything else could just not exist for all he cared. Toda's complaints were barely considered; Touko could tease him all she wanted afterwards. He figured he was giving a face that was begging to be kissed, but he shook his head.

"I can't," he mumbled thickly. "Models can't be touched."

Tsunami blinked, but did not look angry. "_Yuuki_," he groaned, closing his eyes. Hearing his name made Tachimukai's resolve falter slightly. "You're so good at making me want you." He scribbled a time and place on a napkin and tucked it in one of the dress straps and blew at kiss at Tachimukai.

They wasted no time outside Raimon: after meeting, they had barely tumbled behind a deserted and private corner before Tsunami pressed his lips on Tachimukai's, chastely kissing for all it was worth, his arms loosely around the brunette. Tachimukai clutched at him and kissed back, feeling a swell of relief and exhilaration at such a turn of events. He was an art student, an unwilling strip club performer, and he had found a boy who made his head swim and a warm feeling settle in his face whenever he thought of him, and it was just – wonderful.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Tsunami purred, his breath hot on Tachimukai's mouth. "Just…kiss you, like that."

Tachimukai wanted to say _me too_ but his natural timid nature stopped him, but he figured Tsunami knew anyway because he kissed him again, softly this time. "I thought I'd just screw it a few times at Raimon and kiss you anyway," he confessed, as they stayed hidden from the world, standing pressed together in the shadows. "To show that I wanted you and that everyone else should just back off. But I didn't want anything to happen to you. And I didn't think you'd want it."

"I wanted it," Tachimukai whispered.

"I hoped you would." The sounds of people trickled back into their area. Tsunami looked sheepish again. "Eh…well, you're a student – but even if you _were_ a stripper, I'd still – and I'm kind of an old man…but…if you want…can I date you?"

Twenty-five isn't old, Tachimukai thought indignantly, though a smile forced its way onto his face. He pecked Tsunami on the mouth in reply and ran before his feelings caught up with him and he celebrated on the spot.

[=]

"I called you in here so we could talk about your business lately…"

He was in the hot seat, Tachimukai could sense it. He had gotten an earful from Toda earlier about safety and trust, but he was adamant about things and Toda always had a soft spot for him and Tachimukai had never lied to him. But Hiroto was different; he was his boss, and he adjusted his glasses and spoke in a smooth, business manner. "I've been noticing that you've been focusing your attention on one particular client and I would like to remind you about what the model status entails…"

"Yes," Tachimukai said helplessly, his mind suddenly running terrifying simulations of Hiroto forbidding him from meeting Tsunami (but they were dating, outside of Raimon it was okay, it was out of Hiroto's jurisdiction). "Yes, but I haven't done anything with him…it's all been okayed with me…"

"I'm only saying that you're getting paid to be looked at and that you can get paid for what you've been doing if you upgrade to gold status…"

"I haven't been doing any special services!" Tachimukai insisted, keeping desperation and defensiveness at bay. "You can take whatever you feel from my check. I'll sign off on it." He knew exclusivity was only for platinum members, but it wasn't like there was a line clamoring for his attention. If he hadn't been lavishing his time on Tsunami, it would be wasted standing about, drifting from roaming eyes. He hoped Hiroto would understand; he _needed_ Hiroto to understand.

Hiroto didn't say anything for a while and stared at Tachimukai from behind his desk. "All I will say about the matter is," he said slowly, "that relationships between performers and clientele is heavily discouraged because of their low success rates. I understand you and Tsunami-_san_ are still young and naïve, and I know you do not intend to work here for the rest of your life, but if you are interested in…pursuing a relationship, I will not stop you, but I will not encourage it. You would be better leaving if you hope the best for you two." He studied Tachimukai from above folded hands. "And it goes without saying that you need to keep your personal affairs separate from business."

[=]

The kiss had broken a barrier they had constructed, so that now they met more often outside Raimon, and held hands, and talked closely, and kissed. In Raimon, they kept a professional front, though Tachimukai had already given Tsunami several public lap dances and while outside work, Tsunami had not mentioned a word about it (s e x), Tachimukai could feel an erection as he pressed into Tsunami, their breaths mingling as they exchanged words.

He thought maybe they ought to process to that stage, because they were heading toward it anyway, and it wasn't because he felt it was an obligation, or that he owed it to Tsunami or anything, just maybe…

(…because he wanted it too.)

It was embarrassing to ask anyone about how he should go about it (Hiroto was out; Toda had a high likelihood of exploding at him before hanging over his shoulder as they looked it up; Touko would flutter around triumphantly), and he was much too shy to ask Tsunami about it directly. They did not spend much time together at night, as he was often at Raimon then, and it just felt wrong just to call Tsunami out during the day just so they could roll around.

It was conflicting and a highly unusual concern of his.

The annual Alloy show was approaching, which called for much preparation and hype, as Raimon was pulling out all the stops and displaying the cream of the crop, drawing the curtain back on the exclusive platinum status. As Tachimukai checked the preapproved racks of outfits for the special night, he decided on the spur of the moment, with a handful of glittery sheer in his right hand, that he was going to lose his virginity to Tsunami at the Alloy event.

For the next couple days, he managed to talk himself out of it completely, before finalizing the plan the night before and refusing to think about it anymore, lest he duck on during the last second.

He still could refuse, he thought as he slipped onto the pink skirt. He could say no, and Tsunami would accept it gracefully, because he was a surprisingly accommodating boyfriend, looking out for every concern of his. It was a wonder why no one had already claimed Tsunami before. But it would be rude, wouldn't it, initiating and then refusing to put out. This was so complicated and out of his field of expertise. All he did every day was paint and surround himself in beauty and color. Raimon was a strange but adaptable part of his life, but relationships were sailing into uncharted territory.

No matter; if it was something he developed as an artist, it was unbelievable persistence. He clenched his fist and made what he hoped was a courageous expression, which looked more like a jumpy grimace in the mirror.

Tsunami came earlier than expected, startling Tachimukai a bit, though the return of the polka-dot tie made him smile slightly. "Come here, Yuuki," Tsunami said, gathering up Tachimukai on his lap. "Watch it with me, okay? It's probably going to be super boring with you with me." Only the platinum models performed tonight, representative of truly seductive untouchable beauty.

As an artist watching the Alloy show, the artistry of Raimon was quite impressive. With the right angles, he though he could capture Midorikawa in leather not as the sensual being on stage but as a dangerous creature to be admired. The dancers' movements were very beautiful and the costumes – always high quality at Raimon – accentuated and highlighted and dazzled. Aesthetically and technically, Raimon was the top of the red light entertainment business. For a moment, Tachimukai felt a little overwhelmed that he was part of such a display.

True to his word, Tsunami yawned during the platinum model show. ""They're pretty and all," he whispered into Tachimukai's ear, "but I'd rather have you dance for me." There were other gold models wandering the floor, refilling drinks and sitting around. Tachimukai moved slowly to avoid drawing attention to himself as he straddled Tsunami's lap. "That's a breathtaking sight," the surfer murmured, licking his lips, and Tachimukai acquiesced and began dancing hypnotically in his lap.

Tachimukai could tell vaguely that the show was over and the night's entertainments were on, but the tune played on in his head, making him dip his hips, feeling something hard in Tsunami's pants and the sense of accomplishment – it was his doing. Soon the guy who had been sitting next to Tsunami had been led away and almost as if he switched into autopilot; sliding off Tsunami's lap in one fluid manner, he pulled Tsunami with him. "Come with me," he said, the back of his mind impressed with how husky his voice had become.

"Where?" Tsunami asked, although he was too transfixed to really resist. Tachimukai led him along the back to a part Tsunami had not ever ventured to, as he spent his times at Raimon with a gold model. The hallway was the gold performers private rooms and Tachimukai pulled them into a dark, deep mauve-colored room. Tsunami saw the bed and started.

"Yuuki," he started.

"I got Touko to reserve this room for me," Tachimukai interrupted, putting a hand over Tsunami's mouth. "I wanted to…I mean…" He bit his lip. "I've thought about…about sleeping with you and I thought today we could…but if you didn't want to…"

"I want to!" Tsunami burst out, before calming down spectacularly. He had impressive self-control. "But if you get in trouble, I don't want that either…you're paying for art school and…"

"It'll be okay," Tachimukai murmured, bringing Tsunami down for a kiss. "It'll be okay." They made their way to the bed connected at the mouth, and Tsunami lay him down on the sheets like a delicate piece of art, drinking in his pale skin with his eyes. "Is it…really alright to do what I want?"

"Yes," Tachimukai said, reaching out. "Be gentle, though."

Tsunami made a choked sound, as if he swallowed a mouthful of sea water, and descended down to kiss Tachimukai until they were gasping for breath. Tsunami's hands, which had always been carefully restrained, roamed, feeling each inch of soft skin as Tachimukai gasped underneath him. The bra loosened around his shoulders and slid further down the bed as Tsunami kissed at his neck, a hand playing casually with a rosy pink nipple.

"Tsunami-_san_," Tachimukai cried, as Tsunami bit at his neck. The panties under the skirt were becoming tight as he became hard, his hips jumping.

"I know, baby," Tsunami said breathlessly, breaking away for a moment to toss his jacket and shirt off, looking down lustfully at Tachimukai's pink face and flushed red skin across his chest. "You should really see yourself," he moaned softly, tossing his clothes thoughtlessly on the floor as he reached for his belt. "You're really something, Yuuki."

Tachimukai writhed under Tsunami's gaze; the surfer did not take his eyes off the boy as he reached down and slid the heels off his feet. Tsunami was wearing boxers with a coral reef imprint, which seemed so out of place it almost made Tachimukai laugh – but the humor died in his throat as Tsunami bent down between his knees and pushed the skirt up.

"Is this your first time ever?" Tsunami asked, looking up at Tachimukai, his breath hot against the boy's crotch, which twitched ever so slightly.

"Yeah," Tachimukai mumbled, his hands fluttering over the sheets. "Yeah, yeah…"

Tsunami pressed a kiss against the panties, making Tachimukai squeal. "I'll do my best," he assured, his voice deep in his throat. "Where's the lube and stuff?"

"Bed," Tachimukai said, his voice catching, and pointed to the side of the bed. "There…there are compartments under the bed…_ah_…"

Tsunami reached under the panties and began stroking him slowly as he bent over the side of the bed and began rummaging through one of the drawers built in to the side, pushing past toys to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. Tachimukai was breathing raggedly when he resurfaced.

"Relax, babe," Tsunami said, pressing a kiss to Tachimukai's temple as he slid a finger careful across the head on his dick. "Here," he said, taking the trembling boy's hand and guiding it to his crotch, heated and hard. "Touch me too."

Tachimukai was nervous and fumbled, but Tsunami sighed contently as the boy got a hand around his shaft and moved. "Wonderful," he hummed, Tachimukai's movements jerky as he kept stroking the boy. Tachimukai had closed his eyes, a terrified look on his face, his lips quivering. "You're doing fine. Don't be scared."

Tsunami pulled his hand, now wet from precum, out from the small pink panties to pull them down, slipping them past Tachimukai's ankles. The boy's dick stood up, twitching and hard. The skirt went next, lying wrinkled on the bed next to Tachimukai.

"Ah," Tachimukai cried, instinctively bringing his knees together. It was shameful now to be naked alone in front of Tsunami, but the surfer brought his knees apart again, pressing a line of wet kisses down his stomach. "D-don't…it's not…"

"Don't worry about a thing," Tsunami assured him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock, and Tachimukai came, embarrassingly with a moan. Tsunami blinked in surprise, and Tachimukai blubbered, flushed and struggling to find something for Tsunami to wipe his face with.

"I didn't even touch you that much yet," Tsunami whined good-naturedly, cleaning his face with the back of his hand. "It'll be better next time," he promised, slipping out of his boxers, tearing the condom's wrapper and slipping it on with practiced ease. "You're new to this, so leave it up to me and enjoy it, okay?"

"Tsunami," Tachimukai moaned, looking deliciously helpless. "I'm scared…it feels good…but I'm scared…"

"There's nothing to be scared of, silly," Tsunami chuckled, moving up to kiss Tachimukai as he squeezed lube on his fingers. Tachimukai kissed back hesitantly, meeting Tsunami's tongue with bashful energy. "I got you, alright? Now relax…just relax…"

With his fingers slippery as he warmed the lube with his hand, he reached down and circled Tachimukai's hole, whispering quickly when the boy jumped underneath him. "Shh. It's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise. Relax…" He kissed Tachimukai again, and when the boy settled, pressed a finger in. Tachimukai tightened around him.

"Relax, relax…" Tsunami reached down and began stroking him again. Tachimukai's hands danced across the bed, and Tsunami began pressing butterfly kisses against his neck, paying attention to a spot that made Tachimukai moan. The boy relaxed and Tsunami pressed another finger in and curled them.

"Ah!" The alarm made Tsunami stop. "That…" Tachimukai's voice was wavering and there were tears in his eyes. "That…that place…what was that?"

"Did it hurt?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"No…it felt g-good…" Tachimukai looked inquiringly at him, who looked blankly before crooking his fingers again. The boy's head snapped back and arched his back with another delightful moan. "Ah…there…there, Tsunami, there…"

"Call me by my name," Tsunami laughed as Tachimukai ground under him. He slipped one more finger in, exploring the wonderful heat he felt. "Yuuki, you're _so_, so cute."

"Ah…"

Tsunami kissed his skin again, softly, reverently. "I love you," he swore, his breath on Tachimukai's skin. He kept moving his fingers, stretching slowly and cautiously until Tachimukai was gasping for him, trying to bury his face in the sheets. "Yuuki, I'm going to need you to trust me, okay?" He pulled his fingers out calmly, determinedly ignoring the way his erection was throbbing. "I want you to take a deep breath and let it out, nice and slow for me, okay?"

"Okay," Tachimukai whimpered, his tears sliding down his face. Tsunami leaned up and kissed them away as he took a careful breath, and as he exhaled, Tsunami pushed into him.

"_Ah_…"

Tsunami kissed all over his face. "If it doesn't hurt," he murmured thickly, the heat squeezing him in all the right places, "I'm going to move, okay?"

Tachimukai nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, and before Tsunami could move, he threw his arms around the surfer's neck. "I trust you," he chanted softly. "Ah…Jousuke…_please_…"

Tsunami ground his teeth and thrust.

It hurt, but not unbearably; it was such a strange feeling. Tsunami was a sweetheart and considerately thorough, whispering sweet things into his ear. His thighs bracketing Tsunami as he moved, it felt weird for a while but as Tsunami's hand slid down his chest and started stroking him again, he moved his hips to the rhythm and heard Tsunami hum happily. It was hard to decide how exactly he felt, so he let colors speak for him, explosions of vibrant reds and whites.

"Does it feel good?" Tsunami panted, holding Tachimukai lovingly, pressing his nose into his damp hair.

"_Yes_," Tachimukai sighed, the feeling starting right in the base of his spine and spreading. "Ah, I think…I'm going to…" Tsunami thrust in deeper, hitting that spot again and Tachimukai came again, in his hand with a cry. Tsunami grunted with one more thrust and pulled out with a satisfied smile and lay next to Tachimukai.

"Did you come?" Tachimukai asked fearfully.

Tsunami laughed. "Yeah, I did, don't worry." He kissed the boy's forehead. "You're so sexy, it would be hard not to." He grinned at Tachimukai's face. "You worry about the strangest things." He pulled back the sheets, kept laundered and clean by the models, and Tachimukai crawled in.

With Tsunami smiled at him and the sheets up to his nose, Tachimukai thought absentmindedly about how it might be if they were at the beach house, and he could almost imagine the sound of waves and the smell of salt as Tsunami woke up with him. But it smelled like sex and he'd cleaned the gold performers' rooms enough that he couldn't pretend not to recognize where he was.

Tsunami seemed to read his thoughts, because as he was running his fingers through the boy's hair, absently playing with it, he said, "You know, I've been thinking about this for a while…but…if you wanted…you could work at the surf shop with me."

"What?"

"I mean…if you're okay here…but if you want…if you want something else, you can come work with me. We don't get a lot of business except in the warm months, but I own the place and it's pretty nice…probably won't pay as nice as Raimon, but I'll take care of you." He smiled awkwardly. "I'd like it a lot…I've been talking about you so much Otomura tells me to shut up about you and…" He groaned and held his head. "Ah, it was a stupid suggestion, never mind, I'm just rambling."

"No," Tachimukai laughed and shifted up to kiss him. "It sounds nice. I'll think about it. I'm sure Toda would be all behind it."

Tsunami was terrible at hiding his delight. "Of course," he said, covering his self-satisfaction behind his fist. "I'll be waiting. Yes." Tachimukai figured Hiroto would smile at the two-weeks notice; he might be the manager of a strip club, but Hiroto was a concerned and caring man behind the professional sneer and stoic supervision. His parents would be happy, perhaps, now that he could write and say clearly how he was earning his wages. Toda would be relieved, though he doubted his friend would ever stop his persistent tests for Tsunami. And Tsunami was giving him a huge, goofy smile, and it all didn't really matter, because he'd found something good in the midst of skin and sex. Raimon wasn't bad at all.

[=]

Note: let's see how long it is until this one gets reported too GET AT ME.


End file.
